


Requiem

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Dizziness, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Nightmares, Overworking, Past Child Abuse, Sickfic, Vomit, collapse, song covers, the sick part happens in chapter two, things are hard to talk about, you work yourself into the ground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: "That house. Sometimes, my only escape would be you, or Jack or Ethan. I'd think- "why can't Alec be like you."But then I actually met you.You could never be him. And more important- He could never be you."





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> First off, as ever -none of this is based in reality. It may be based on real people, but this is just a story. It's just stuff pulled from my head, that i think others might like.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, Dear Even Hansen inspired again. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8XHmv3ok4Y- cover I really liked of Requiem

It had started as a silly argument. You don't even remember what it was about. But Mark had sought revenge by starting to tickle you. The two of you had ended up on the floor.  And thoughts of Alec had started to slip through

 

 Alec. The big brother that was a year older than Mark. Alec who had made your childhood hell.

 

He'd called it playing, teasing. It wasn't and grown up you knew better.

 

He'd gotten away with it, by calling you too sensitive. By whining to your father.

 

 

 

_Rushing footsteps, your arm is grabbed and painfully twisted, and you are dragged into Alec's room._

 

_"C'mon, little sis, let's play."_

 

_"I don't wanna! Alec, you always hurt me!"_

 

_"I promise. Not this time."_

 

_His fingers flew to your sides and you squealed. He kept it up until it was painful, until your knees gave out. Then he had what he wanted. He tackled you, and pinned you._

 

_You were six. He had just turned 14. Soon you couldn't breathe, the room dimmed. The last thing you heard was his laugh._

 

+

 

Mark pulled you close to get your attention. What happened next was not what he expected.

 

Your voice, sounding years younger, terrified, pleading:

 

" ** _Stop, Alec! Lemme Go!"_**

 

He knew Alec was horrible. Knew that your brother had taken advantage of you being smaller, weaker, and clumsy. Had tortured you. He was one on the reasons you'd left home and never looked back.

 

He let go instantly. You got up and ran for your part of the office.

 

You didn't look back to see the look of horror on his face.

 

+

The next week, you kept busy. You'd wanted to do some animatic for awhile, and song covers, so you took the leeway Mark gave you. You worked on it non-stop, until it was finished, at the cost of you.

 

You didn't realize how hard you were running yourself,  though.

 

You'd done all of it before- late nights, skipped meals. Pair it with the fear and shame you felt over actually calling Mark Alec?

 

Yeah, a burn-out would be happening at this rate.

 

But the one that was screaming at you to be completed was done and you had extra vids to upload,  mostly covers

 

 

+

Ethan's the one who pulls it up. Tyler makes sure everyone else is watching too.

 

You are still in your office, and they save you from a blow up, from _fear_ , from **shame-**  by not pulling you out.

 

You explain in a written part before the beginning, that Alec wasn't dead, but that you were out of the situation, that this was just venting about the past.

 

+Mark's Pov+

 

You were a cute kid. That was the first thought that flited through Mark's head. And he loves your singing voice, and how clever to use your own cover to sneak past copyright.

 

And then it got to the part where Zoe breaks down over Connor.

 

{ Ethan had explained where the song had come from, which he had gotten from you.}

 

 

Your voice grew ragged, tears and remembered pain filtering through

 

 

 

**_-So don't tell me that I didn't have it right.-_ **

 

 

_Little you curled in a ball on the rug, crying._

 

 

**_-Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white-_ **

 

_Written over her head:_

 

 

 **"I was just playin' Mama"** -Alec

 

 

  **"Don't be such a cry baby"** \- your father

 

 

**_-After all you've put me through, don't say it wasn't true-_ **

 

_Series of shots: Little You being shoved, tripped, and punched. Alec ruining art you were working on, breaking your things, taking them, taunting you._

 

_Little you being grabbed and tacked to the ground and pinned until you cried_

 

Written, Alec again: " **I was just playin'** "

 

**_-That you were not the monster that I knew!-_ **

 

_Alec grinning over a crying you. Then the scene changed, you were older and shot up in bed._

 

_It flashed between your childhood room, and the apartment you lived in now._

 

_The old room had drawings of Mark's, Jack's, and Ethan's logos pinned to the walls_

 

_You wiped the tears away._

 

**_-'Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie_ **

 

**_Saying that I miss you_ **

 

**_And that my world has gone dark.-_ **

 

_You looked to the vanity, taped to the mirror is a picture of all of you: Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy. And you._

 

_Taken the first week you got here._

 

_You smile._

 

**_I will sing no requiem, Tonight._ **

 

He has to take off his glasses to wipe away his tears.

 

Jesus Christ, what you had been through.

 

He heard a sound, and turned.

 

You were standing in the doorway. You knew that they knew, and you turned and ran.

 

 _Not again_ , **no more**. He ran after you.

 

+

 

"You know none of it was your fault, right?"

 

It's the first thing he says to you.

 

The very first thing he does is wrap you into a bear hug. He lets you go, sooner than he wanted to, and you face each other

 

"I am so sorry about-"

 

He's about to apologize for your bad memories. He thinks he hurt you. _He hasn't._ This will not do.

 

"Mark… First off- don't apologize for _my_ head."

 

You take a moment. This next part is very important, and you want to get it right.

 

"That house. Sometimes, my only escape would be you, or Jack or Ethan. I'd think- "why can't Alec be like you."

 

But then _I actually met you._

 

You could never be him. And more important- He could never be ** _you._**

 

My turn to apologize. For shutting down this week. For shutting you out. Yeah I was working hard, but I can do better.

 

 I- I hated myself for calling you by his name."

 

Mark puts his hand on your shoulder. Now that he can touch you again, he's not going to stop when you need comfort.

 

"I don't think you could have helped it.  Bad memories took over for a moment. I never want it to happen again, but it might. Just give me the chance to fix it."

 

You nod.

 

"Come on out. You might get talked to death, but It's because we care."

 

You follow him out.


End file.
